Suspicious Monk
by Mysticpast
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are away leaving Miroku and Sango alone. An old friend pays a visit to Sango. Jiro is very charming and Miroku finds him threataning to the relationship he doesn't have with songo. please R


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own InuYasha if I did Sesshomaru wouldn't wear a shirt :)**

**Ok this is my attempt at making you laugh. So please don't hurt me!!!**

"Sango can we go see the market?" asked Shippo excitedly.

"Sure but we don't have a lot of extra money to spend." Answered Sango

"It's InuYasha's fault! He doesn't let me stop to perform exorcisms." Complained Miroku. Shippo ran off to leave Sango and Miroku to their arguing.

"We need money earned honestly not by your fake exorcisms and sutras." Said Sango walking after Shippo.

"My sutras are not fake!!" shouted Miroku hurrying after them.

"Necklaces for sale! Buy them here! You madam you look like you could use a necklace to light up your beautiful eyes." Called a young male merchant "No? How about a pair of Sandals? Nice sturdy sandals." The market buzzed with activity and shouted advertisements filled the air. Shippo ran off to a man selling hard candy and sweets. The merchant selling necklaces caught sight of Sango and stopped short on his advertisements. Sango caught him staring and walked over to him. He looked vaguely familiar as if he reminded her of someone……

"S…Sango?" stammered the stranger. Memories came flooding back to Sango, memories of a younger version of this man, playing, laughing dancing….

"Jiro!" exclaimed Sango. He stood slightly taller than her with short black hair and bright blue eyes. He rushed out from behind his stall and wrapped her in a deep hug.

"Uhhhhhh" started Miroku who was ignored by Sango.

"Sango I thought you were dead! When the village was destroyed I went back for you but….but" said Jiro still holding her tight.

"I haven't seen you for 3 years! I can't believe you remembered me." Replied Sango still ignoring Miroku.

"How could I forget you! You're impossible to forget." Laughed Jiro relishing her and stepping back "I tried to forget you after I thought you had died but I couldn't! Did you forget me?"

"Of coarse not! We go too far back for that." Sango replied smiling warmly at the man.

"Uh Sango!" shouted Miroku. She didn't even turn around for him.

"How have you been? You look great!" asked Jiro looking her over

"I'm ok my father is dead now but….MIROKU YOU LECH!!!" shrieked Sango turning around and smacking him. In an attempt to get her attention he had grabbed her ass.

"You should never lay a hand on a lady like that!" shouted Jiro angrily glaring daggers at him.

"Sorry Sango my hand is curses." Muttered Miroku rubbing his cheek gently "Who's your friend?"

"Right hand or left? This is Jiro an old friend of mine." Replied Sango glaring at him slightly

"Nice to meet you." Said Jiro politely shaking his hand then turning back to Sango. "I'm very sorry about your father Sango.

"Sango! Miroku!" Called Shippo running towards them "Can I have some money for candy?"

"Why don't you wait until Kagome comes back? She usually brings you some." Replied Sango turning to the young fox demon.

"Who's that?" asked Shippo shyly.

"This Jiro an old friend of mine." Said Sango.

"How do you do?" said Jiro squatting down so he was at level with him. "Do you want a spinning top?'

"Yeah! How much?" replied Shippo he liked this guy already

"No charge my friend. Consider it a gift." Said Jiro handing him a bright yellow spinning top.

"That's sweet of you Jiro. But we can still pay for it." Suggested Sango

"No, no it's a gift! I have something for you too. I acquired it 2 years ago and meant to give it to you. I never had the heart to sell it." Laughed Jiro pulling out a case of dark polished wood. He opened it a reviled a necklace. It was beaded with white Ivory and had a heart shaped amethyst stone dangling from it.

"Jiro it's beautiful! I couldn't possible accept this." Objected Sango staring at the glittering amethyst heart.

"Of coarse you can Sango! It was made for you." He draped it around her neck and tied it at the back. Miroku was gaping at it. He had never given Sango anything half as nice. Oh boy did he wish he had!

"Sang that's a pretty necklace." Exclaimed Shippo staring up at her. She smiled then turned to Miroku to see what he thought of it. _Miroku say_ something stupid! Or she will think the worst of you! He thought to himself

"Uhhh…yes the necklace is wonderful…." Said Miroku pathetically. Sango turned away from him and faced a grinning Jiro.

"See I told you that you were made for it! You're beautiful" said Jiro. _See he easily one upped you!_ Thought Miroku crossly

"Jiro would you join us for diner?" offered Sango

"I'd be honoured to be your guest." Replied Jiro slipping back behind his stall and shouting about his sandals and spinning tops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in the kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you and Jiro go way back?' asked Miroku. Sango was busy preparing a pot of something.

"We do" answered Sango tossing freshly chopped herbs into the pot over the fire

"How long have you known each other?" asked Miroku trying to appear casual but his voice had an undertone of annoyance

"10 years or so, but the last time I saw him was 3 years ago." Answered Sango chopping fish into thin strips

"Did he live in your village?" asked Miroku looking at her necklace and sounding less casual by the minuet. She threw the fish into the pot and lowered it closer to the flames.

"No he and his father mainly wintered with us. His father was a traveling merchant. Jiro left three years ago to pursue the same trade." Replied Sango

"I see……What did he mean by 'I came back for you'?" Asked Miroku hurriedly sounding rather distressed. Sango stopped stirring the mixture for a moment and looked up at him.

"Nothing really. When we were kids we used to say we'd travel together and see the world. Does it matter?" replied Sango getting suspicious of his constant questions. She looked back down at her dinner and tasted it

"Guess not. Say what are you making?" asked Miroku trying to change the subject. After adding a little salt she took it lifted it away from the flames and straightened up to look at him. "Family recipe. What did you think he meant by that?" asked Sango fixing him in a cold stare.

"Nothing, family recipe huh?" said Miroku sheepishly avoiding her stare by carefully observing the thick mixture in the pot.

"Miroku…." Started Sango but she was interrupted by a loud rapping on the door(wall beside door)

"Come in!" called Sango. Jiro walked in with a huge bouquet of wild flowers.

"For you my Lady!" said Jiro handing them to her.

"Thank you Jiro they are lovely. Dinner isn't quite ready yet. Replied Sango smelling them then smiling at Jiro.

"No problem Sango I can wait." Answered Jiro seating himself on the floor.

"Shippo can you help me in the kitchen? Miroku why don't you stay here and get to know Jiro?" said Sango heading back into the kitchen with Shippo trailing behind her.

"I'd rather help in the kitchen." Mumbled Miroku under his breath. He sighed heavily and sat down across from Jiro.

"So………How long have you known Sango?' Asked Miroku, he was determined to see if their answers were the same.

"10 years at the least probably more." Replied Jiro "and you?'

"About a year or so." Answered Miroku "Did you live in the same village?"

"I wish! It was such a beautiful place but me and my father only wintered there." Replied Jiro "How did you two meet?"

"She was possessed and hunting InuYasha who was with us at the time. And you?" asked Miroku determined to out question him.

"My Father and I had just arrived at the village when it was attacked by a demon spider. Sango was one of the brave slayers who fought it, she was skilled even at seven years of age. She looked beautiful in the moonlight." Explained Jiro smiling at the memory

"What did you mean by 'I came back to get you?"!" asked Miroku, this was the part he was interested in.

"Huh?" asked Jiro

"You told Sango that after the village was destroyed you came back to get her. What did you mean by that?" explained Miroku quickly in a slightly hushed voice. If Sango heard him she might strangle him! He shuddered at the thought.

"Ohhh" said Jiro smiling broadly. "Sango and I grew up together and I had hoped to"

"Diners ready!" called Sango walking out of the kitchen with serving platters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was a great meal Sango! You're an amazing cook." Exclaimed Jiro while helping her carry the dishes to the kitchen.

"Thank you Jiro." Replied Sango looking at Miroku. He was still on the floor attempting and failing to hide that he was glaring at Jiro. Sango shook her head and sighed following Jiro into the kitchen.

"Sango………..can I talk to you?" asked Jiro hopefully while tilting his head towards the back door.

"Sure." Replied Sango smiling. _I wonder what he could want._ Thought Sango absently as she walked outside with him... It was dark already but the sky was full of stars, you could see the moon half hidden by the mountains but rising above them slowly. Miroku slipped out after them and silently hid behind a bush to spy on them.

"Sango now that I know you are alive and well, my anxiety has cased and I am content but not fully. You make me happy by just being you." Said Jiro seriously taking her hand in his and staring into her eyes with his light blue ones. I want us to always have a part of each other. Sango will you." A loud thump from the bushes cut him off and they both hurried over. Miroku had fainted!

"Miroku…..MIROKU!" shouted Sango shaking him. Miroku slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His sight was filled with Sango's concerned and angry face.

"Sango?" He asked groggily not understanding her anger. "It was a dream wasn't it! You're not marring some guy named Jiro!" Sango stood up and glared down at him. It took him a moment to realise he was still outside and that Sango and Jiro were glaring at him.

"As I was saying Sango will you swear in binding to become my sister?" asked Jiro hopefully turning to her

"Of coarse Jiro I would be happy to have the bond." Answered Sango not taking her eyes off Miroku

"Sister? Not wife?" Miroku got up and walked away pathetically wishing he was invisible

Suspicious Monk

Ok I know that was terrible so please Review and tell me if it was good or bad. If it was bad and you do not TELL me I might unleash another horrible story and that wouldn't be good.


End file.
